1. Field of the Invention
Present invention is directed to a dispensing cap system for dispensing flowable material from a container to which the cap is attachable. More specifically, the system is one including an inner cap and an outer cap wherein the outer cap may be pushed down on one side to open an outlet and pushed down on the opposite side to close the outlet. The dispensing cap system of the present invention may be used in conjunction with any available container for dispensing of any flowable material, including various liquids, emulsions, dispersions, creams, pastes and the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
There are literally thousands of United States patents which have issued to various types of dispensing caps for containers. Some of these cap designs involve the concept of pushing a cap to one side for dispensing and to an opposite side for closing. The following patents are believed to be of interest in that they pertain to dispensing caps with pushing involving tilting or swiveling. While the present invention also pertains to push caps which involves tilting or swiveling, it is believed that the following patents do not render the present invention anticipated or obvious:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,737, issued to Schlicksupp describes a self sealing closure mechanism for liquids. It involves a spout or nozzle member with a discharge aperture and valve seat coupled with a central post which supports a valve member such as a ball and spring. This is referred to as a ball joint connection and the spout is maintained in a normally closed position but may be pushed to one side so as to off center the dispensing orifice to allow liquids from a container to which this is attached to be dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,162, issued to Gilbert Schwartzman describes a spray applicator involving a squeeze mechanism which utilizes a spring loaded valve which opens and closes in response to pressure on the sidewalls of a container to which it is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,501, describes a self closing, press to open dispensing closure. This may involve the use of journal segments under a rotating cap mechanism which is pressed down for dispensing and which utilizes a spring to return it to its closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,600, issued to Richard Dark, describes a self closing dispensing valve utilizing a spring mechanism and a push arrangement for dispensing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,976, issued to Steven Spencer, describes a container closure with a spicket valve which utilizes a lever which is pulled up and pushed down to open and close the seated valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,869, issued to Richard Gross et al, describes a toggle-acting dispensing closure with impact resistance which has a deformable resistance post to provide the resistance to light pressure but to enable pivoting of an actuator cap when substantially higher force is applied. This is utilized only for the initial opening and the device subsequently relies upon a spring member and a pivoting mechanism for opening and closing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,912, issued to Karl-Heinz Rosenthal, describes a biased swivel closure which relies upon a v-shaped leaf spring and the closure cap pivots and opens upon being pressed but immediately closes upon release of the pressure.
Notwithstanding formidable prior art on the subject of closures and swivel type dispensing caps, it is believed that the prior art does not teach or suggest the present invention wherein an inner cap and outer cap are utilized such that the outer cap is in a first position with a closed dispensing orifice and may be pressed down into a second position so that the outer cap swivels downwardly to one side upon depression for opening and remains in that position even after the pushing pressure is released. Further, in the present invention, the outer cap is pressed on the opposite side from the opening position to release the pivoted outer cap so as to spring back to its original closed position.